


If Love Is Blind

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Frank Iero, Developing Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Making Out, Revenge Era, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Top Gerard Way, Touring, Two Shot, Vibrators, well....kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Frank had dreamed about going on tour...well, he knew it would be perfect in its own way, but he never imagined it would be perfect quite like this.orFrank isn't particularly great at putting on his own stage makeup. One night, when he goes to Gerard for help, he gets a little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 14
Kudos: 204
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Cross Out My Eyes

Growing up, when Frank had dreamed about going on tour, he had pictured the grit. He’d imagined the rickety stages in dingy backrooms, guitars screaming through amps as the crowd screamed right back. He’d felt the sweat on his skin, the ache in his muscles, the suffocating heat of the energy packed around him, and he’d tasted the burn of cigarette smoke charring his throat and his lungs. The performances he dreamed of were unrelentingly raw, stripped of theatrics and perfection.

Now that he was fortunate enough to actually be on tour, he realized it was better than anything he could have ever imagined. Being on stage and commanding the audience was an electrifying display of passion, and he got to experience all of it alongside his best friends in the whole world. Sometimes it felt too good to be true. It was everything he wanted and more.

Of course, there were quite a few negative aspects of being on the road that Frank _hadn’t_ really anticipated, and he always had to be ready to learn fast and roll with the punches. But perhaps the single most unexpected detail, more so than any other, was the hour he spent sitting in front of a mirror before every show. He didn’t mind it, really. It wasn’t taking anything away from his experience. Stage makeup was just…ridiculously challenging for him for whatever goddamned reason.

If he really, _really _didn’t want to bother with putting it on, he could always just give up and never touch it again. No one would be upset or even care at all, but Frank’s own stubbornness and his dedication to the aesthetic he was going for kept pushing him forward. Not to mention, he was well aware he looked great in it, and that alone boosted his confidence enough that it bled over into his performances. Just a bit.

Unfortunately, the process was kind of excruciating. Once the makeup was on and it was all over and done with, Frank was totally fine. But everything leading up to that only frustrated him.

So, there he sat, at the brightly lit vanity in his dressing room, with his jaw hanging lax and his eyes open even wider. One hand was under his chin to hold his face steady, and the other traced his lower lash line with jet black, painstakingly slow. He wished he could say the smudgy lines were precise, but thanks to his non-existent eyeliner expertise, they definitely weren’t. The more he fucked it up the more his chest tightened, and boy, was he was fucking it up a lot.

Then it happened. He sneezed.

It came out of nowhere. Frank hadn’t had time to prepare at all. The pencil stabbed him and his eyes began watering immediately, effectively ruining most of the work he’d done. It wasn’t like it was anything amazing to begin with, but he was aggravated all the same.

“Ow! Fuck.” He dropped the pencil and rubbed underneath his eyes. They stung now and he knew he needed to take a break before he tried to clean up the mess he’d made of his face.

Frank’s eyes scanned over the table in front of him for makeup remover wipes, but he came up short. There were always extra packs lying around, but _of course_, now that he actually needed them, they were nowhere to be found.

Ten minutes later, he’d scoured his dressing room and looked through all of his bags, but to no avail. He’d definitely had plenty with him that morning, so that meant someone must have taken them. And Frank already knew exactly who that “someone” was, because whenever his cosmetic supplies went missing, it was always the same culprit every damn time.

He made his way into the hallway and then into the dressing room just next to his. He didn’t bother knocking, he just pushed the door open and stepped inside.

“Did you take my makeup wipes again?” Frank asked, crossing his arms over his chest. In front of him Gerard was sat at his own vanity, reading a book, completely ready to go, and somehow looking so perfect that it genuinely wasn’t fair.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, they’re on top of my suitcase.” Gerard angled his head toward his bags, all strewn out on the couch across the room, not bothering to look up until Frank huffed and stomped over with all the melodrama he could muster. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Frank asked. He grabbed the pack of wipes and turned to meet Gerard’s gaze in the mirror.

“Your face,” Gerard said bluntly.

Frank rolled his eyes, but he smiled in spite of himself. “Oh, fuck off. Not everyone’s as good at this stuff as you are, you know.”

Gerard laughed and set down his book, swiveling around in his chair to look at Frank properly. “You could always just ask me for help.”

Frank hadn’t really considered that before. He pondered it for a moment, thinking of accepting the offer, but the idea of Gerard in such close proximity with his face made him feel flustered. And if Frank was already getting worked just thinking about it, he couldn’t even imagine the disaster he’d become if it actually happened.

In all honesty, Gerard had possessed the ability to make Frank weak like no one else for quite a while now, and it was easily the most inconvenient part of being in his company the majority of the time. It didn’t help that over the past couple of months he had taken it upon himself to shamelessly “flirt” with Frank every chance he could get. At the very least, it _sounded_ like flirting.

But Frank knew it was more than likely just for shits and giggles and not because Gerard was actually interested in him, because there was absolutely no way that was ever going to happen. After all, physical affection and occasional suggestive banter could be completely platonic under the right circumstances.

Well, Frank thought their circumstances had to be damn near perfect or _something_, but even though it drove him crazy at times, he couldn’t really complain. He was just glad to have Gerard in his life in one way or another. So, he held on to hope that his feelings for his friend would go away so long as he ignored them, in spite of the fact that, as of late, they had really only gotten worse.

Fortunately, Frank was quick on his feet when it came to conversation, and he managed to come up with a response to Gerard’s offer just in time. “And wound my pride? Not a chance.” He smirked and began removing the charcoal smudges from underneath his eyes. “If I can play guitar in front of all those people, I can put on my own damn eyeliner.”

Gerard shrugged and put his hands up. “Whatever you say, Frankie.”

“It’s gonna look amazing, just you wait.” And with that, Frank turned on his heel and marched back to his own dressing room, hopelessly dragging all his jitters and supposedly unrequited feelings along with him.

///

“Okay, I lied. Please just show me how to do this, for the love of god.”

Not ten minutes later, Frank was back in Gerard’s dressing room with his makeup in an even worse state than it had been before. He really didn’t want to put himself through the awkward torment of taking Gerard up on his offer, but if he kept on fucking up, he was going to run out of time before the band needed to be backstage.

“Well, look who comes crawling back,” Gerard chuckled, turning around with the most fucking self-satisfied smirk Frank had ever seen. He rose to his feet and stepped aside for Frank to take his previous spot. “Get over here. I’ll get you fixed up.”

Frank definitely did _not _pay extra attention to how much he liked hearing those words coming from Gerard’s mouth. Nope, not at all. Not one single, tiny, infinitesimal bit. That would be ridiculous.

Frank sat down and began scrubbing off the makeup left on his face. He kind of looked like he’d been socked in the eye. Even though that’d be a perfectly acceptable look for one of their shows, he wouldn’t be happy just leaving a bunch of smudged colors all over his face and calling it good. Oh no, his perfectionism would never give him that kind of luxury.

Fortunately, Gerard was there to save the day.

“You’ll get better if you just practice,” he said as he held out his hand for the eyeliner pencil Frank had brought along with him.

“I _do _practice,” Frank said as he handed it over. “Before every show, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Try harder, maybe?” Gerard’s mouth quirked up into a smile as he knelt down so he was level with Frank. “Or, actually, _don’t_ try as hard. I think that’s your problem.”

Frank may or may not have stopped breathing when Gerard took his chin in his hand to hold him steady. He began inspecting his face, tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth, and he hummed to himself before he turned around to grab a different product.

Frank just hoped willing his blush away would be a mind-over-matter sort of thing.

“Close your eyes,” Gerard mumbled, and Frank did as he said. A few seconds later, he felt the pad of a finger brush across one eyelid, and then the other, with no precision whatsoever.

“We don’t fuck with brushes here,” Gerard said. “Fingers always work better.”

Frank’s nerves didn’t stop him from opening his eyes and snorting like the immature fuck he unabashedly was. “That’s what she said.”

Gerard started to giggle before he abruptly stopped himself, putting on a very forced stoic expression. “I swear to god, I’ll send you onstage looking like flaming garbage if you don’t get your act together.”

“Oh, please,” Frank scoffed. “I could never look like flaming garbage.”

“You’re right. You’re too pretty for that.”

God, Frank was going to lose his mind. Did Gerard just call him pretty? What the actual _fuck_.

“Keep them _closed_,” Gerard whined, and Frank rolled his eyes before letting them fall shut again.

Gerard hummed to himself as he continued to work, brushing eyeshadows gently onto Frank’s face and blending out the edges to create a messy-but-cohesive look. Every once in a while they would start up a conversation again, but after a few minutes they would fall easily back into silence. It was the kind that could be held comfortably between two close friends, and even Frank, in his flustered haze, felt somewhat at ease.

Well, _somewhat _being the key word.

After a point, he started to notice how soft Gerard’s hands were, and it was all downhill from there.

He could feel the other man’s body heat and sense the lack of distance between their faces. To Frank, the air in between them felt magnetic, and his skin prickled as he pushed aside the urge to lean forward. Gerard smelled very faintly of something sweet and fruity, mingling with a hint of sweat and cigarette smoke, and every time he ran into trouble smoothing out a rough edge of color, he would sigh quietly to himself as his concentration deepened.

Frank felt like he was a teenager again, hopelessly falling until his head spun with hormones and delirium. Most of the time he was able to keep his nerves in check with ease when it came to Gerard, but in a situation like this, it was becoming more and more difficult with every minute that went by. He felt it was absurd how worked up he was; he was an _adult_, for god’s sake. Shouldn’t he be through with all his awkwardness by now?

“Okay, you can open your eyes,” Gerard said after what felt like an eternity, but Frank guessed it had really only been a few minutes.

“Can I see?” Frank asked, trying to stretch up enough to look over Gerard’s shoulder and into the mirror.

“Not yet. ‘M not done.” Gerard reached around to pick up Frank’s eyeliner again. “I hope you trust me for this next part.”

Frank chuckled. “I trust you more than I trust myself, but that’s not really saying a whole lot.”

“I promise I won’t stab your eye out.” Gerard grinned and brought his hand up to Frank’s chin again, gripping more firmly this time. “Well, I’ll try.”

Before he could stop himself, Frank imagined Gerard kissing him as he held his face like this, softly and sweetly and- oh god, Frank was going to die. He was going to _fucking die_. His life was going to end right here, right now, in Gerard Way’s dressing room, and it would be an entire fucking tragedy.

“Are you okay?” Gerard laughed, pulling Frank from his thoughts. “I was just kidding. I’m seriously going to be careful.”

“I’m fine,” Frank said. His voice sounded a bit choked and he cleared his throat, feeling his face grow even warmer. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing evenly, because he definitely hadn’t been just two seconds earlier. “Go ahead.”

Now Frank could feel Gerard’s breath on his face as he focused on drawing a line as close to his lashes as possible. He moved his hand, keeping his thumb pressed underneath Frank’s chin and letting his other fingers splay out firmly across his cheek. He set to work gently smudging out the product a few moments later and hummed in satisfaction before moving on to the other eye and finishing up just as quickly.

“M’kay, I need you to look up for me. This is gonna be the scary part.”

Frank blinked open his eyes to find Gerard’s face quite literally _right _in front of his, and he wondered if he could feel his fluttering pulse through his chin. But Frank knew that this was the last step, and then it would all be over, and he would never have to think about any of this again. He could continue to push all of his attraction aside and eventually will it away entirely. And then, at last, he could carry on with their friendship like normal.

But now Frank stared up at the ceiling, undeniably nervous as Gerard held the pencil so close to his eye. He focused on regulating his breathing, on slowing his heartrate…and on holding his burning eyes open, so he wouldn’t blink and fuck everything up yet again.

A few minutes later Gerard had finished up lining Frank’s eyes and smoking everything out, and _finally_, the process was done. Frank breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he realized the majority of the tension he’d been feeling was about to melt away.

But then Gerard tilted his head as he reached up to blur out one last harsh edge, and when he did, the tip of his nose bumped against Frank’s. He’d misjudged their proximity, not realizing how close they were.

Frank’s breath caught in his throat.

“Sorry,” Gerard mumbled, leaning back a bit to inspect his work.

Frank watched him, eyes drifting down to his lips against his will. Soft and familiar, indented in a few places from his habit of biting them, covered with traces of pale foundation. When Gerard’s gaze snapped to his, he hurried to look away.

“Hey…” Gerard’s hand slipped down to cup Frank’s jaw and his mouth curled into a roguish grin, one that made the other man’s stomach leap. “Frank.”

Frank looked up at him wordlessly and concentrated hard on keeping eye contact. If his gaze wandered back to his lips now, it would be so obvious. He would _know_. But that was so difficult when he was _right there_ and his hand was pressed against Frank’s skin and…

“Y’know, if you wanted a kiss, you could always just ask me for one.”

Frank froze. His first thought was that Gerard was joking. He’d said it in a way that made it sound like he could’ve been, but it was hard to know for certain. Frank’s brain was stuttering now, unsure of whether to laugh it off or not, so his mouth ended up falling open a bit and he let out a breathy “hah.”

Gerard flushed and backed away a bit, taking his hand from Frank’s face and starting to say something, but then Frank rushed to stop him. The full realization of what Gerard had just said hit him full force in a dizzying wave.

“Wait, are you serious?” Frank asked, waiting with bated breath for the answer, staring wide-eyed at the other man as his mind worked in slow motion.

Gerard narrowed his eyes with that same mischievous smile on his face, now underscored by uncertainty of his own. But at the same time, his expression was warm like he suddenly had nothing to hide. “Are _you _serious?”

Frank huffed a sigh, deciding if his next actions dictated that he’d completely misread the situation, it was Gerard’s own fault for fucking offering a kiss in the first place.

“Aw, fuck it,” he breathed. And with that he reached out and wrapped one arm around Gerard’s neck, tugging him forward until their lips connected and pressed warmly together, and it wasn’t graceful by any means, but _holy shit_, they were actually kissing, and that was all that really mattered.

Gerard gasped and stumbled forward, catching himself just in time as he grabbed on to the chair’s armrests. He was frozen for a moment, lips unmoving but pliant nonetheless, before he came to his senses and let out a dreamy sort of sigh. He brought both his hands up to cradle Frank’s face and swept him up in the movement of his own mouth, creating a pull between them that was simply irresistible.

Frank’s head spun as he wound both his arms round Gerard’s neck. His fingers tangled themselves into the soft hair at the nape and pulled ever so gently, just small movements of his hands keeping time with his lips. It was an unexpectedly tender kiss, so innocent and unobtrusive, but Frank didn’t mind at all, and he began to melt when Gerard’s thumbs swept sweetly back and forth across his cheekbones as if he was truly something to be cherished.

A few gossamer moments later, they slowly pulled away from one another. Frank’s eyes fluttered open and met Gerard’s, and his face cracked into the brightest smile. His previous nerves were still there, and his brain was still scrambling to catch up with the present, but for the most part, the contents of his skull had been replaced by clouds of giddy happiness.

“Why haven’t we ever done that before?” Frank breathed.

Gerard scoffed. “I’ve been trying to make it happen for _months_.”

Frank laughed in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes, really!” Gerard laughed himself and rested his hands on either side of Frank’s neck. “Guess I’m not a very good flirt. Either that or you’re totally oblivious to flirting.”

“I definitely _wasn’t _oblivious. I just didn’t think there was any chance in hell…” Frank trailed off and broke out into an even wider grin, wanting nothing more than to kiss Gerard again. It was all he was able to think about.

Gerard raised an eyebrow just before grimacing a bit and shifting around on his knees. They’d grown sore from being pressed against the floor for so long. “I think I have a better idea,” he said, getting up off the ground and holding his hand out for Frank to stand as well.

Frank was confused, but he grabbed Gerard’s hand and got to his feet anyway, taking note of how nice it felt wrapped around his own. Gerard dropped it soon after, however, and Frank was about to ask what he was doing before he placed his hands firmly on Frank’s hips and pulled him in for a kiss that was much, much more intense than the last.

Frank made a surprised sound, arms moving quickly to hook around Gerard’s neck again. He fell against his chest and let the heat dancing over his lips radiate to cover the rest of his body as Gerard gently maneuvered him, turning them both around so Frank’s back was to the vanity, and pushed him against the countertop. His tailbone bumped against the surface and that was when he understood what Gerard was trying to do. Frank hopped up, using Gerard’s shoulders for leverage, and let the other man’s hands do the rest of the work in pushing him backwards until he was comfortably seated.

Gerard deepened the kiss then, pushing his lips firmly against Frank’s and prompting them to part just a little more. Everything became hotter, slicker, and he pulled Frank’s lower lip between his own before biting down. He kept the pressure light at first, but when Frank released a gasp that gradually melted into a breathy moan, he let his teeth sink in further, pulling the other closer by his hips, and let go of his swollen lip just before dragging his tongue across it, gradually licking further and further into the other’s hot, pliant mouth as he went.

Frank whimpered, allowing his lips to fall open in blissful surrender. Gerard’s tongue brushed against his as his fingers curled and squeezed his hips, and the combined actions drew a light moan from Frank’s throat. Sparks were dancing in his belly and he wanted infinitely more. He wrapped his legs snugly around Gerard’s waist, heels pressing into his lower back, pulling him closer until their bodies were practically melded together, and then-

Frank could feel Gerard’s cock through his jeans, already half hard and now creating delicious pressure between Frank’s legs. He made a soft, needy sound and rocked his hips, and Gerard moaned as he pressed forward as well.

Then, when Gerard dragged his lips down in a wet trail to the crook of Frank’s neck, Frank let his head fall to the side as a breathy laugh escaped his throat.

“What are we doing?” he asked, as if he hadn’t wanted this for a while now. He just hadn’t expected it to escalate the way it did. In fact, he hadn’t expected it to happen at all. It was incredibly surreal.

“I have no idea,” Gerard mumbled against Frank’s skin just before biting down on top of his pulse point and licking over the faint teeth marks, drawing a soft whimper from the other’s mouth. “Can I be honest with you, though?” he asked, lips skimming down to trace Frank’s collarbones.

Frank nodded, breathing much more heavily now, eyes half-lidded as he was showered in kisses and love bites. “Y-yeah, of course…”

Gerard hummed. “I’ve wanted this for so long, and as long as you’re okay with it, I don’t want to fucking stop.”

“Mm, I’m more than okay with that,” Frank answered, pulse picking up as the words settled in deeper and deeper. “Please don’t stop. Please.”

Gerard smiled against his skin just before dragging his teeth along the lines of his collarbones, leaving behind raised red lines that radiated heat, reveling in the resulting gasps and subtle motions of Frank’s hips. His mouth traveled up the column of Frank’s throat to the underside of his jaw where he sucked at the sensitive skin, and then back to his lips, rosy red and parted, silently begging for another kiss.

Frank tugged on Gerard’s hair as his tongue ran over the roof of his mouth, leaving them both gasping and moaning against each other to create an erotic symphony. He drew Gerard in by his hips again and shuddered when his cock against the other man’s resulted in an aching, frictional heat, one that made him let out a needy whine and move his hips in a slow circle, relishing in the pleasure and the knowledge that Gerard was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Gerard brought one of his hands up to rest against Frank’s face and moved the other to grab his ass, pulling him closer and holding him there. He moved his own hips slowly and deliberately, groaning and itching with desire, before he gathered up Frank’s hair in his other hand and pulled his head back, going to attack his neck once again. He claimed the skin there with his lips, grazed his teeth over the surface, but he was careful not to leave any marks. Not yet.

“Fuck, Gee…” Frank gasped as Gerard nibbled the outer edge of his ear, then licked down the side of his neck, and then exhaled against the wet trail to make him shiver. There were far too many layers of clothing between them now, far too much trapped heat begging to be released. In a moment of impulsivity Frank moved his hands down to undo Gerard’s belt buckle, to give him anything and everything he asked for…when there was a knock on the door.

Frank’s eyes flew open and Gerard’s head snapped up. Then they both froze, caught off guard and entirely unsure of what to do.

“Hey, Gerard? We’re meeting backstage in twenty minutes. Don’t be late again,” a voice called. It was Brian, and fortunately he didn’t make any attempt to enter the dressing room, because Frank and Gerard were still tangled up in one another, flustered and breathing heavily against damp, flushed skin.

They could hear his footsteps disappear down the hall, and a few moments later Gerard looked back at Frank again. They stared at one another, shaken and utterly wordless, before Gerard burst out into a contagious fit of giggles. So contagious that Frank began laughing immediately after.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe that just happened,” Frank breathed.

“Imagine if he’d walked in,” Gerard said with a grin on his face and glitter in his eyes.

Frank cringed. “God, just thinking about that is physically painful.” But then he smiled again and rested his hands on Gerard’s shoulders, allowing himself to slowly slip away into his warm hazel gaze. He felt like he was floating.

“Frank, I…that was nice. I really liked that.”

“I think it was a little more than nice,” Frank said. “Hope these walls aren’t paper thin or anything, cause if they are…”

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Okay, maybe we got a little carried away.”

“It was a good carried away, though.” Frank kissed Gerard’s cheek and felt his heart soar when the other man noticeably blushed in response. “I don’t suppose you’d wanna do it again sometime.”

“Hmm…” Gerard lowered his head, letting the tip of his nose brush down the side of Frank’s neck.

Frank shivered. “I-I mean…only if you want to.”

He could see Gerard’s smirk without actually seeing it.

“Imagine how ‘carried away’ we could get alone in a hotel room, with the whole night to ourselves,” he whispered, breath fanning hotly against the skin beneath it. “I could make you fall apart so good, watch you blush when someone asked you why you were so tired the next day. You would love that, wouldn’t you?”

Frank’s mouth fell open and he struggled to remember how to speak for a moment. The arousal he’d felt minutes before, in the midst of their makeout session, had been a fire at the surface of his skin, but this was more like glowing embers deep in the pit of his stomach, sending up sparks and making him feel all warm and weak. “Yeah. Yeah, I _would _love that.”

Gerard pulled back with a sultry look on his face. “It’s a plan, then,” he said. “I’ll be looking forward to it.” But at the same time he appeared a little relieved, as if he’d somehow expected Frank to reject those delicious words that had come out of his mouth, carried by a low, rumbly tone that he apparently had reserved for moments like this, uncovering vivid images of passion that Frank craved to turn into a reality.

Frank snapped his jaw shut and tried to collect himself a bit. “So, is this…going to be a thing we do now?” He hoped the answer was yes. He really, really did.

Gerard shrugged one shoulder, looking a bit more serious now. “Yeah, it could be. I think we should talk about it when we have time later,” he said. “I want to make sure we’re completely on the same page. Especially since it kind of just, you know, _happened_.”

Frank nodded. “That’s a good idea.” He assumed that for now, if it did go anywhere, it was going to be a fairly casual sort of thing, but he couldn’t know for sure. As time went on he wouldn’t mind taking it a step further as long as he knew Gerard wanted that as well. Frank wasn’t entirely sure whether or not to fully disclose his deeper feelings at this point, the ones that went beyond just a want for carefree sex, but he didn’t have time to think about it just then. That would have to wait.

“I think you should go get dressed now. Brian’s gonna be pissed if we’re late again,” Gerard said, stepping back from Frank and going to grab his own stage clothes.

It took Frank a moment to adjust to the lack of warmth, but he rested in knowing that this wouldn’t be the last encounter he had with Gerard. They felt the same way about one another to some degree, at least.

“Well, guess I’ll see you in a few, then,” Frank said as he hopped off the vanity and began walking to the door. It felt strange to be leaving so quickly, but fortunately it wasn’t awkward or tense. Actually, the weirdest part was probably how natural it all felt.

“You know it,” Gerard said with a wink and a grin on his face, and Frank smiled brightly back before turning into the hallway.

He was tingling with anticipation, still wound up from whatever the hell (more like heaven) had just happened. Now all he could do was get ready for the show and anxiously wait for next time…and also pray that his lingering hard-on went away before he met up with the crew and the rest of the band, because that would be really fucking awkward if it didn’t. But most of him was too carried away in his own excitement to care.

When Frank had dreamed about going on tour…well, he knew it would be perfect in its own way, but he never imagined it would be perfect quite like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a complete whim and ended up having a lot of fun with it! The next part will be up sometime next week, and oh boy things are gonna get spicy so I hope you're prepared.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts if ya want! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. I Won't Mind At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! This story was really fun to write, so two-shots similar to this one may become something I start putting out regularly. We'll just have to see!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and as always, thanks so much for reading. :)

It had been nearly a week since the first kiss. Since then, Frank’s life had been a blur of music and sweet exchanges and fiery touches and _Gerard_. And it was even better than he’d thought it would be.

After the show that pivotal night, they’d snuck into the tour bus lounge once everyone else was asleep and talked for what must’ve been hours. It was very important to both of them that this new endeavor wouldn’t fuck up their already-existing relationship or the dynamics of the band, and Frank appreciated that Gerard was taking it just as seriously as he was.

They’d decided to keep things casual while they were still on tour. They weren’t dating, weren’t necessarily exclusive, but…there seemed to be an unspoken promise of more to come once they settled back down in Jersey. Frank wasn’t sure what exactly that would look like, but he was excited to find out. And until then, he was perfectly content with how things were. After all, they were having plenty of fun indulging in one another when no one else was looking.

They’d had countless more makeout sessions in whatever secluded places they could find, snuck quick kisses backstage just before going on, crawled into one another’s bunks late at night because cuddling was worth the tight fit.

But, of course, things had progressed beyond just that.

Frank’s new favorite post-show ritual, for instance, was dragging Gerard into some unoccupied room, both of them sweaty and buzzing with residual energy (and booze, quite possibly), and then falling to his knees and blowing him until his throat was wrecked. Although, after the first few times it had ended up turning into full-on face fucking by the end, but Frank may or may not have liked it better that way. He loved feeling used, loved seeing the bruises on his knees afterwards, loved feeling the tenderness in his scalp from the way Gerard yanked at his hair so carelessly.

Gerard always returned the favor in one way or another. If he didn’t have time immediately after the show, then he would sneak into Frank’s bunk later and press up against his body. He’d wrap one hand around his dick, use the other to cover his mouth and muffle his cries, and tease him like they had all the time in the world, all the while whispering the filthiest things against his ear.

As time went on, their preferred roles had become more and more defined. Frank was usually the needy, demanding type when it came to sex, and as much as Gerard enjoyed giving him what he wanted, he liked putting him in his place even more. Lately Gerard had become more adventurous, more dominant, and Frank encouraged his experimentation, even if it was a bit risky at times.

Two days ago, when the band and the crew had gone to eat lunch before soundcheck, Gerard had nearly gotten Frank off under the table. Frank had no idea he was into that kind of thing until it actually happened, but _holy shit_, he was really fucking into it. It had progressed from soft touches on his thighs to fingertips tracing the zipper of his jeans to flat-out palming that had turned his face red and forced him to bite his lip to keep from making noise. Meanwhile, his friends sat around him as if everything was normal and he wasn’t about to literally fucking cum in his pants in a _very _public place.

Of course, in the moment, Gerard had acted like nothing unusual was happening. But afterwards, when they were hidden away in a tiny utility closet in the venue they were playing, he had pinned Frank against the wall and told him just how much of a dirty slut he was for enjoying it. He jerked him off as he degraded him, basking in Frank’s whiny moans and affirmations.

_“Mm, I’m a slut. Your slut.”_

And now, even during their gigs, half of the twisting, writhing show Frank put on was just for Gerard, just to get him all wound up and restless. His movements were charged with an energy that was subtly sexual – just enough to scream “fuck me” – and it made him feel filthy, slutty as he’d ever been. He adored every bit of it.

Despite all of this, no matter how much Frank begged, Gerard wouldn’t go any further than blowjobs and the like. Hell, they hadn’t even been completely undressed in front of one another yet. During the rare instances when they did have a good amount of time alone, things never quite progressed that far.

Frank had asked why. Gerard told him he was waiting for their next hotel night.

And now, after days of anticipation, that just so happened to be tonight.

They went about their day like normal, just like they would have a week ago before any of this had started. Gerard didn’t mention the significance of the day, didn’t even hint at it, and Frank followed suit. He knew patience was a virtue, and when the time finally came, he would be rewarded for it.

They were all on a tight schedule anyway, so he was kept occupied by other things. They arrived in their next city, checked into their hotel, rushed over to the venue, did a quick soundcheck, and got ready for the show. All of it was a blur. And then, during their set, the crowd was insane, and the band was on fire, and they made it through without any technical difficulties at all, which was pretty miraculous. Everyone was glowing with pride and energy once it was over.

Someone suggested they all go out for drinks. Frank casually declined, as did Gerard, and his stomach did flips as he was reminded all over again of what was about to happen. A few crew members decided to turn in early as well, so the two of them heading back to the hotel together didn’t seem too suspicious…hopefully.

Honestly, even if it did, Frank was well past the point of giving a shit.

Now he was alight with anticipation as he walked down the hallway to his room. He’d hung behind in the lobby for a bit to chat with one of the techs, so Gerard had had a good ten minutes alone to…well, Frank wasn’t too sure. To do whatever he needed to do, he guessed. Giving him time to get ready was definitely intentional.

Somehow the distance from the elevator to the door felt infinitely long, but Frank finally made it. He pulled his keycard from his pocket and inserted it into the lock, and when the door opened with a click, his stomach dropped. He had no idea what waited for him inside, but he remembered all the filthy promises about tonight that Gerard had made to him throughout the week, and he took a shaky breath as he pushed open the door.

Inside, it was dark. _Completely _dark. Every light was off and the blackout curtains were drawn over the windows. The light from the hallway shone a few feet into the room and beyond that was just a lightless void.

Frank hesitated for a moment, wondering if Gerard wasn’t actually here yet. Maybe he’d gone to another room to visit someone else.

He took a few paces inside, holding the door open as he scanned the walls for a light switch. He realized there wasn’t one that he could see, so he let the door shut as he walked inside a little bit more. The pitch black made his skin prickle, and he began to reach for his phone so he could at least have a little bit of light, when he heard what sounded like an exhale coming from a few feet in front of him.

He stiffened and adrenaline crawled across his skin in hot trails, brain racing as it tried to determine whether he was in danger or not…when he finally realized what was going on. Or at least he hoped he did, because it would be kind of fucking awful if the other person in this room turned out to be a murderer or something.

He took a few more steps forward. Then he felt hot breath against his neck, accompanied by two hands gracing over his arms for half a second, and he realized that this was, in fact, not a murderer.

Frank stood completely still, body prickling with a million tiny needles, as he waited for something else to happen. Now the adrenaline coursing through his veins was igniting the arousal already floating through his body, making it glow brighter until it was warming against his skin.

He waited and waited, unsure of what to do. It was so dark that even once his eyes adjusted, he doubted he was going to be able to see very much, and the AC was blasting across the room, loud enough to take away most of his ability to hear Gerard moving around as long as he was quiet. He wondered how the other man had even been able to find him in the dark, but the subtle knowledge that he was out of control, unable to predict what was going to happen to him, was exciting.

And then there was a soft voice several feet away, low and smooth as honey, barely audible over the white noise filling the room. It whispered something Frank could only just make out.

“Come here, baby.”

Something about it made him shudder.

Frank reached his hands out into the dark and took a few tentative steps forward. There was a touch against his arm and he gasped, pulling it in toward his chest and freezing in place. A few more seconds passed before another soft breath fanned over his neck. His heart was pounding, and he heard what sounded like a light chuckle just a few feet away.

“Gerard?” Frank called out, voice small and shaky. There was a laugh to his right then, making him whip around and grab at the empty air. As unnerving as it was, he loved this game Gerard was playing.

Suddenly, all noise from the other man ceased. Frank wasn’t sure how long the silence lasted, but there he stood, skin covered in goosebumps and breathing heavily.

And then, it happened.

Two hands wrapped firmly around his waist before pushing him into the wall behind him. Frank shrieked as his body slammed against it, the impact racking through him and knocking his breath from his lungs.

Then Gerard’s hands were all over him, and Frank was finally his.

They started in his hair, yanking and making Frank gasp, just before Gerard’s body pressed against his and their mouths melded together in a fiery kiss.

Well, it was a bit off-center at first, seeing at it was pitch fucking black, but Gerard improvised as soon as his lips came in contact with Frank’s cheek. He kissed a trail to his waiting lips, which parted immediately as an invitation to taste, to bite, to suck, to claim. Gerard took Frank’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled it into his own mouth, sucking harshly to draw blood to the surface, and from there it was all bites and soft moans into open mouths, a dance of wanting tongues and hands absolutely everywhere.

Frank reached up to unbutton Gerard’s shirt as he pressed his tongue slowly, sensually, into his open mouth. He was desperate to feel the other’s skin, sliding his hands over his clothed chest until his fingers wrapped around the top button. He fumbled to undo it while he was so distracted by the mouth working against his own, the hands pulling his hair, the hips rolling against his… But finally, _finally_, he managed.

Gerard’s lips moved down to Frank’s neck, planting searing kisses and licking over the velvety skin. “Frankie?” he murmured, voice husky, an octave lower than normal.

Frank shivered. He had Gerard’s shirt halfway unbuttoned when he grew impatient and slid his hands up to push off his blazer. “Hmm?”

Gerard smiled and shrugged the jacket off the rest of the way, letting it hit the floor behind him with a small thump. He ran his hands down the sides of Frank’s neck, over his shoulders and down his arms to wrap around his wrists, and he pinned them against the wall as he mouthed at the skin between his neck and shoulder. “Wanna make you all mine.”

Frank moaned and rocked his body against Gerard’s, head falling back and knocking against the wall. “Fuck, _please_.”

“Mm…” Gerard let go of his wrists and went to unbutton Frank’s shirt, still kissing and sucking at his neck, smiling to himself when Frank’s fingers threaded into his hair. The front of his shirt was open a few seconds later and Gerard began to push it off of his body. His hands glided over Frank’s sweat-slick skin, pausing to brush his thumbs over his nipples, making the other gasp high in his throat.

As soon as the article of clothing was gone, Gerard reached down to unbuckle his own belt. The clinking sounds as he fumbled with it made Frank’s skin prickle with excitement. Gerard slid it out from around his waist and took one of Frank’s wrists again before leading him across the room.

Frank heard Gerard fumble around for a moment before a lamp switched on. He squinted against the brightness as his eyes adjusted, and as soon as they did, he gasped at the gorgeous sight in front of him.

Gerard’s eyes were dark, rimmed by smudges of eyeliner than he hadn’t completely removed after the show. His face was framed by a tangle of messy, tousled hair, and his half-open shirt, still tucked into his trousers, showed just enough of his chest to make Frank’s mouth water with temptation. Gerard had always been attractive, but now that he stood there looking like _that_, with such a wanting look on his face, and when Frank knew he was about to do unspeakable things to him…_goddamn_, the room suddenly felt hotter, and he was weak at the knees, and he had no idea that one person could have that kind of effect on him, but evidently it was possible.

Gerard took a step closer, tilting his head and smirking as he gazed down at Frank. Wordlessly, he took the other’s hands, lifted them up so they were positioned in front of his chest, and then brought up his belt before slowly winding it around Frank’s wrists.

Frank’s breath caught in his throat, a rush of heat infiltrated his body, and he gaped as Gerard wrapped the leather in such a way that it stayed tightly in place.

When he was finished, Gerard took Frank’s chin and tilted his head upwards. The eye contact they made was intense, underscored by heat like lava. “This okay?”

God, was that even a question?

Frank nodded and Gerard smiled.

“Good. Get on the bed.”

Frank shivered as Gerard turned away and began walking across the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed closest to him (there were two, which seemed pretty comical now, all things considered) and wriggled his way to the center before lying down on his back and watching as Gerard rummaged through one of his bags. Frank was restless, itching to touch himself, but he knew he couldn’t. There would be consequences if he so much as tried…

And then Gerard turned back around with a smug look on his face and a goddamn vibrator in his hand, and Frank knew he was absolutely done for.

A bit of sheepishness peeked out from under Gerard’s simper as he paced towards the bed. “I got this for myself right before tour, but I never had the chance to use it,” he confessed, “so…I thought I would put it to good use now.”

And then, before he could stop them, images of Gerard writhing around on his bed while he fucked himself with a vibrator flooded Frank’s mind, and he moaned under his breath as he pictured it. He decided that was _definitely _something he wanted to see in real life, but for now, it would have to wait.

He was brought back to reality when Gerard sat down beside him and ran his hand along his stomach, moving down until his was tracing the waistband of his pants. He stared Frank in the eye as he popped open the button and began pulling down the zipper tantalizingly slow.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” he said as he moved to tug Frank’s pants down, getting them off completely in no time at all. “You’re gonna get on your hands and knees, and I’m gonna get you nice and ready for me, fuck you with my fingers.” He moved on to Frank’s underwear next, grabbing hold of the waistband as he continued to maintain eye contact. “Then I’ll give you the vibrator, turn it on, watch you squirm.” He pulled them down, leaving Frank fully exposed, licking his lips at the sight of his leaking cock curving up toward his stomach. “And you’re going to keep it in while I fuck your face.”

Frank moaned and lifted his hips up off the bed, staring at Gerard with pleading eyes. He wanted him so badly, wanted everything he’d just described. “Gee…”

“And you’ll love every bit of it.” Gerard grinned as he reached over to grab the bottle of lube that sat conveniently on the nightstand. “I know you will, you know how?”

Frank swallowed thickly and shook his head. Gerard didn’t respond immediately, just moved his hand in a circular motion and Frank took the hint, rolling over onto his front and pushing himself up onto his knees, resting his upper body on his forearms. He heard a cap pop open, felt fingers grazing down his sides and over his ass.

“Because you’re my little whore.”

And then Gerard’s palm made impact Frank’s ass. It wasn’t very hard, but it was surprising, and Frank cried out as he jolted forward. The cry quickly melted away into a moan, however, and he keened outright when Gerard smacked him again.

“Aren’t you?” he asked, two lubed fingers sliding up the inside of Frank’s thigh before pressing against his hole and circling the rim with a feather-light touch.

“Mm, yeah, ‘m just a dirty whore,” Frank moaned. “All yours.” He pushed back against the contact and whimpered when the tip of one finger began applying more pressure, so close to giving him what he wanted. “Please…”

“Hm?” Gerard softened up the pressure again and continued his teasing, just light touches and gentle movements against puckered pink skin that was now shining obscenely with lube.

“Gerard,” Frank whined. “I-I need it.”

“Need what?” Gerard crooned, dipping the tip of one finger past Frank’s rim for only half a second before rubbing him again, a little firmer this time.

Frank let out a dry sob in desperation. It felt so, so good, but it wasn’t enough. “Need your fingers. Need you to fuck me with your fingers, _please_.”

Gerard groaned and pulled his hand away. “Listen to you, begging for it like a fucking slut.” His palm came down hard against the top of Frank’s thigh, making the other yelp and rock his hips. “You just need something inside of you, don’t you?”

Frank nodded frantically, melting as pain blended with pleasure and went straight to his cock. “Yes, anything. Please.” His voice cracked on the way out and he already sounded ruined.

Luckily Gerard seemed happy with that answer. A split second later he slid one finger all the way inside, fully burying it in a single movement that drew a loud whine from Frank’s throat.

“Mm.” Gerard crooked his finger, moving it around experimentally. “You’re so tight, baby.”

Frank took shaky breaths as he struggled not to move too much, knowing Gerard would probably make him stop if he did. He clenched around the digit inside of him, still needing _more_. “I know. I want you to stretch me out, _please_.”

Gerard groaned and began working his finger in and out, starting out slow and gentle even though he assumed Frank wouldn’t need it to be. It was an extra precaution as much as it was teasing. “You want me to fill up your little hole? Want me to fuck you till you can’t walk?”

Frank whimpered. “Y-yeah, _need_ you to, please…” And then he felt Gerard slide a second finger in just a few moments later. They twisted inside of him, igniting so many nerve endings at once, and they bent at the joints, pressing against his walls. Frank let out a heavy sigh thick with pleasure, forcing himself to relax even though he wanted it so much harder and faster already. Then the digits withdrew, and a third slid in to join them. There was a burn for sure, but it was one that made Frank’s toes curl.

“I love watching your pretty ass take my fingers,” Gerard whispered, breath fanning against the backs of Frank’s thighs. “So good…”

“When I do this to myself, I imagine it’s you,” Frank breathed in between moans. “I have for a while. But- uhhn, _fuck_. B-but this is so much better.”

“_God_, Frank,” Gerard growled, breathing getting heavier with his rising arousal. He began moving his fingers faster, spreading them apart, angling them to slam against Frank’s sensitive skin, and then when he curled them a particular way, Frank’s thighs trembled as he cried out.

“Oh!” His voice was high and frayed as he rocked his hips into the contact. The tips of Gerard’s fingers stilled and remained connected to that delicious spot, applying a slight pressure, before he began moving them in small circles.

Frank sobbed and pushed back as he pressed his face into the mattress. His moans climbed higher and higher as Gerard rubbed his prostate firmly, sending sparks shooting through his body and strings of precum dripping to the bedsheets beneath him. “G-Gerard, ohh…”

Gerard removed his fingers a few seconds later once Frank’s trembling had become more intense, leaving the other to whimper in disappointment and clench around empty air. “You think you’re ready now, slut?”

Then Frank remembered what that had all been for in the first place, and even though he missed the intense pleasure of Gerard’s fingers rubbing against him, he grew excited all over again. “Yes,” he sighed, “I’m ready.”

Frank heard Gerard hum and open up the lube, and he panted as he waited for what was coming next. Then Gerard’s thumb was at the edge of his rim, spreading his open, just before the flat of his tongue pressed against him for half a second, catching Frank off guard. He gasped harshly and rocked backwards, searching for more, but Gerard just chuckled lowly as he pulled away.

“Some other time,” he said. “I just wanted a taste for now.”

Frank moaned, partly because the idea of that was so _good_, and partly because he wanted it _now_, but he held on to the knowledge that he was getting the vibrator instead. That knowledge became much more apparent when he felt the blunt end of it pressing against his hole and replacing Gerard’s tongue, and there was already enough pressure behind it for it to breach his entrance and slide in slowly. It was more of a stretch than Gerard’s fingers had been for sure, but Frank focused on letting his muscles relax and breathing through the discomfort. Before long, it was nestled all the way inside of him.

“You okay?” Gerard asked, running his fingers soothingly over Frank’s hip.

Frank nodded and smiled even though Gerard couldn’t see. “Yeah, just give me a minute.”

A little while later the burn had dissipated a bit, and Frank was ready to continue.

“Okay,” he said, shifting around and getting comfortable. The toy filled him up nicely and he sighed when Gerard pushed it around in small in-and-out circles, just before pressing the little button on the base and turning it on.

It was a subtle vibration, but it made Frank gasp all the same as it traveled throughout his lower body. His muscles clenched and he moaned softly.

“You like that, baby?” Gerard asked, trailing his fingers across Frank’s skin. “Feels so good, doesn’t it?”

Frank whimpered. “Yeah, yeah, s’good…”

Gerard pressed the button again to turn the vibration up a setting. “How about now?”

Frank moaned into the bedsheets, only growing louder when Gerard grabbed the toy again and began moving it in and out of him. The vibration combined with the stretch was nothing short of heavenly, and before long Gerard pressed the button a third time. “A-ahh! Oh god…”

“Hmm, I know.” And then Gerard’s hand landed hard against Frank’s ass, and he really thought he was going to cum then and there, so overwhelmed by the blend of sensations, but somehow he managed to keep it together.

“Wanna suck you,” Frank gasped, voice shaking. “Please, give it to me, please…”

Gerard groaned and left the vibrator positioned just above Frank’s prostate in order to hopefully keep him from toppling over the edge. He moved back and began unzipping his pants, undoing the last few buttons on his shirt, and he was fully undressed in no time, crawling over to the top of the bed and sitting back in front of Frank.

Frank made a low, desperate noise at the sight of Gerard’s cock, thick and hard and leaking and fucking _perfect_. It was just big enough to stretch him in the most delicious way and make him scream, to choke him when it was buried down his throat. Every time he saw it he practically drooled.

Gerard wrapped a hand around himself and began to move in slow strokes, smirking when Frank whimpered needily as he watched, entirely transfixed. He ran his thumb over his slit and rocked up against his hand, back arching and mouth falling open in a filthy moan, and Frank moved closer. He rested in the space between Gerard’s thighs which were spread wide in a way that made him look all the more gorgeous. Frank always did love his thighs, and he decided not to hold himself back now.

He twisted his body to the side as best he could and began kissing the inside of one, running his tongue along the soft, pale skin before moving to give attention to the other. He felt a swell in his chest when Gerard twined his fingers through his hair. He didn’t pull, just kept his hand there like a nonverbal expression of praise.

Frank chose a spot just below the crease of Gerard’s thigh, a place he knew would drive him crazy, and sucked the flesh between his teeth, moaning around it as he moved his mouth to create a dark red mark. Gerard exhaled and ran his fingernails over Frank’s scalp, hips twitching and bucking upwards.

“Such a good boy,” he sighed, and Frank glowed in response to the praise.

He pulled away with a pop a minute later and admired the splotchy bruise atop creamy white skin, running his fingertips over it and staring up at Gerard with wide eyes.

“Can I please have your cock now?” He shuffled forward a bit more. “Please…”

Gerard nodded and Frank bounced a little in genuine excitement, drawing a chuckle from the other’s throat. “You’re so cute.”

It was sweet, and it made Frank blush, but it was also incredibly dirty in context. He loved it.

Then Gerard took Frank’s chin and tipped head up, guiding him in place, before dragging the tip of his cock across his lips, groaning when Frank licked up the precum that had just been spread across them and eagerly opened his mouth.

Gerard guided his head down, pushing until Frank had to focus hard on softening up his throat and breathing through his nose. His eyes watered as Gerard held him in place, not showing any kind of lenience, and he nearly gagged when his dick hit the back of his throat. Even though he’d managed to keep it together for now, he knew he’d be choking once Gerard started moving his hips. At this point, however, the choking only added to the experience for both of them. Frank knew he was good at this, knew his mouth was practically made for it, and it made him feel dirty in the best way possible.

Gerard thrusted his hips up once and watched water fill Frank’s eyes. They were making intense eye contact, unblinking, and Gerard knocked the back of his hand against Frank’s face as he began to set up a quick pace. “Fucking cockslut,” he hissed.

Frank moaned and nodded in response as best he could, hollowing out his cheeks and drawing his tongue back to work at the sensitive underside of the head. And at the same time, he was still clenching over and over around the vibrator, thighs starting to shake as the pleasure built. He was in ecstasy.

“Look at you, all filled up from both ends,” Gerard said, yanking at Frank’s hair with one hand and lightly backhanding him again with the other. “Just like how you’re supposed to be, huh?”

“Mm, mhm.” Tears rolled down Frank’s cheeks as he choked, struggling to inhale proper amounts of oxygen. It was all so good, and he wanted it to last forever.

Gerard sighed high in his throat and mewled as a tremor coursed through his body, thighs closing around either side of Frank’s head and hips rolling up desperately. And _god_, in that moment Frank was reminded all over again of how much he just. Fucking loved Gerard’s thighs. And his dick. And everything else about him. And for the second time that night, he swore he could’ve finished untouched. But he didn’t.

It went on for a little bit longer until Gerard suddenly gasped and pulled away, yanking Frank’s head back at the same time. “Don’t wanna cum yet,” he panted. “I still need to fuck that tight little ass of yours.”

Frank moaned brokenly and watched as Gerard sat there, breathing heavily and gathering himself, before he moved away, crawling across the bed and running his hands up the backs of Frank’s thighs. His fingers wrapped around the vibrator and without any warning he pressed the button again, turning it to the highest setting, and began ramming it quickly in and out.

Frank wailed and nearly collapsed onto the mattress as the toy pounded against his prostate. It was so fucking good and he just wanted to grind back against it until he came, but he craved Gerard’s cock even more, so he did his best not to let the pleasure bubble over inside of him just yet.

Gerard pulled the vibrator out in one quick motion that made Frank choke on a cry. He swatted his ass a few more times, hard and in rapid succession, listening to him shriek and moan, before he pushed him forward so he was flat on his stomach with his bound hands above his head.

“Please, please,” Frank whimpered, grinding against the bed, reveling in the sting in his skin and the way the belt was beginning to chafe his wrists.

“Please what?” Gerard growled. When Frank didn’t answer he brought his hand down again where his ass and his thigh met, and Frank squealed and rolled his hips. “Please _what_, whore?”

“Fuck me,” Frank whined, sincerely feeling like he was about to cry from how badly he wanted it. “Please, Gerard, please fuck me.”

Frank’s face was pressed into the pillows, but he felt Gerard get up off the bed without another word. Part of him wanted to peek and see what he was doing, but he didn’t. He wanted it to be a surprise.

And then he heard what was almost certainly a condom wrapper being torn open, and he nearly fucking combusted from just how ready he was. There was the snap of the lube being reopened next, and when Frank whined it was so needy and whorish that he hardly even sounded like himself.

Gerard laughed low in his throat as the bed dipped again, and Frank could feel him crawl over his body to hover above him. One hand wove itself into his hair and pushed his face down against the mattress, so firmly he couldn’t breathe, and the other ran down the dip of his spine, fingers slick with residual lube.

“’M gonna fuck you so deep, make every inch of you mine,” Gerard rasped. He let go of Frank’s hair, allowing him to weakly lift his head and gasp for oxygen. “On your back, baby. I wanna watch you fall apart.”

Well, Frank was halfway to falling apart already.

He flipped over and saw Gerard above him, arms and legs planted on either side of his body, staring down at him like he was ensnared prey. Frank shuddered and let his arms rest over his head, stretching out and lengthening his body, watching as Gerard licked his lips and scoured over him with his eyes. They traced lines of tattoos and muscles and protruding bones, and Gerard shifted his weight to his knees so he could run his fingertips down Frank’s sides, admiring and devouring all at once. It was equal parts angelic and sinful.

Frank stared back up at Gerard with hazy eyes, loving how transfixed he was by his body. He’d admittedly always been a bit of an attention whore, but now he was absolutely eating it up, soaking in all that he was given.

“Beautiful,” Gerard whispered as he caressed the arches of Frank’s hipbones, and Frank’s heart fluttered and warmed his chest.

“Wreck me,” Frank whispered back, and Gerard’s eyes snapped up to meet his in a moment of pure intensity. Then, in a split second, he had his hands hooked underneath Frank’s knees, bending them and pushing them up toward his chest, until Frank was spread out and fully exposed and trembling with need.

“Oh, sugar,” Gerard growled, guttural and low, heating Frank up from the inside as he crawled between the other’s legs. “You can count on it.”

Frank circled his legs around Gerard’s waist and looped his bound arms over his head and around his neck, pulling him closer and closer until they collided in a passionate kiss. Gerard began grinding up against him, sliding his dick against his entrance, and it was everything Frank had been waiting for.

Almost.

Gerard reached down to quickly line himself up, just as eager as Frank was and not wanting to waste any time. And then he pulled away from the kiss to look Frank in the eye, just as he _finally_ pushed his hips forward in one slow motion.

Frank gasped and went totally still, mind going completely blank until he realized Gerard had bottomed out and had his face buried in the crook of his neck, panting heavily against his skin. Frank let out a long moan and he moved his legs further up Gerard’s waist, hands twisting around to tug at his hair. He was bigger than the vibrator had been, but the stretch was absolutely heavenly.

“_Fuck_,” Frank whimpered, and then Gerard started moving his hips, exhaling hotly against Frank’s neck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…holy _shit_.” And no, he wasn’t exaggerating. It was already a little bit mind blowing even though they had only just started.

“How’s it feel, baby?” Gerard murmured, drawing himself almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward.

Frank shrieked, because holy shit, he’d hit his prostate dead on, and now he felt like he was on fire. “Oohh, _Gee_…”

Gerard repeated the motion, setting up a rhythm and loving how Frank cried out for him. “I think I asked you a question,” he growled, bringing a hand up to wrap around Frank’s throat.

Frank moaned, fingernails digging into Gerard’s scalp. “Perfect,” he mewled. “Feels so good, you’re so fucking big.”

And that seemed to be the final push Gerard needed, because he groaned and began thrusting hard and impossibly fast, going so deep every time, and Frank swore he was going to lose his mind before this was over. He screamed out and held on for dear life, hitching his legs up further and shutting his eyes.

An indefinite amount of time went by; neither of them cared to keep track. Mundane things such as time ceased to exist in the presence of such overpowering euphoria, as if heaven had been brought down to earth just for the two of them. The bedframe creaking combined with the sounds of panting and moaning and skin against skin, the occasional whispers of sweet praise and degradations alike, the begging and the fiery kisses, and it was a sensual cacophony, one Frank was beginning to lose himself in as he was fucked into the mattress, staring into Gerard’s eyes and tangling his fingers in his hair, absently wondering how he got so lucky.

“So good for me,” Gerard breathed, never slowing his unforgiving pace. “You’ve been waiting for this for so long, haven’t you?”

“Y-yeah, _so _long,” Frank gasped. “I needed your cock. Needed you.”

“Mmm.” Gerard lowered his body and rolled his hips, going so deep, and Frank cried for it. He pulled hard on his hair, but it only made the other man moan as he tightened the grip he had on Frank’s sides. He brushed firmly against his prostate and Frank threw his head back as he sobbed, eyebrows drawn together and sweat-slick neck on display. Gerard took the opportunity to lean down and attach his teeth to his windpipe, and Frank was beside himself, rocking his own hips up as he cried out and prayed for more.

And then Gerard moved one hand from Frank’s waist to rest over his aching dick, and that alone nearly did him in yet again.

“Gerard!” Frank gasped, grinding up desperately into his palm. “Close!”

Gerard jerked his hand away and smacked Frank’s hip, a new layer of darkness washing over his face. “You better wait for permission, slut.”

Frank whimpered, body shuddering. “Mm, yes sir,” he breathed, long before he could register the words that fell from his mouth.

Gerard’s thrusts faltered for a millisecond and he choked on his spit in a very unsexy way. Not because he was freaked out or anything, but because _good lord_… “What did you just call me?”

Frank realized it then and he flushed bright red, but he was too far gone to be able to fully care. It wasn’t like he expected Gerard to mind or anything based on all the other shit they’d already done, but he hadn’t meant for it to just slip out like that.

“S-sorry, uhh-”

“Goddamn, don’t apologize, that’s so fucking hot,” Gerard groaned. And that alone pushed him to go harder and faster, grabbing on to Frank’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. He leaned down to kiss his neck again, nibbling on the tender skin there and marking it as his own.

And suddenly everything was so much better, and Frank was wailing and writhing against the bed, desperate to be touched again, even though at this point he probably could’ve finished without it.

“Ohh, please, need to cum,” he whined, bucking his hips up frantically.

Gerard waited for a moment, staring at Frank with dark eyes, before leaning down and whispering against his ear, “Ask nicely.” He pulled away from Frank’s neck again to look him in the eye and take in his reaction.

Frank bit his lip and knit his brow ever so slightly, gazing pleadingly up at Gerard in a conveyance of all the desperation that was flowing through his body. And then he asked in a voice that was soft and sweet and heavy with sex, “Please, sir, can I cum?”

Gerard moaned and lowered his lips to Frank’s ear. “Yeah, baby, show me how good I make you feel. Cum for me.” He moved his hand down to wrap around Frank’s cock, stroking it hard and fast, and angled his hips so every single thrust hit his prostate dead on.

Frank sobbed and threw his head back, eyes tightly shut and mouth wide open in a silent scream. It only took a few more thrusts for him to cum with a loud cry, bucking up into Gerard’s hand and pulling on his hair desperately as wave after wave of his orgasm rolled through him and hot bursts of cum landed on his stomach. It went on for a blissful eternity, wrapping Frank’s entire being up in unimaginable pleasure, until he fell back on the bed, trembling and absolutely spent.

Gerard lasted only a few seconds longer, head bent and moaning Frank’s name, before he finished as well, hips stuttering and rolling hard and slow, fingers pressing firmly against Frank’s hipbones.

They stayed in place for a little while once it was all over, panting and holding on to one another, and Frank’s insides felt like static. He was golden, fucked out, floating inside his mind, arms still wrapped around Gerard’s neck until he slowly pulled out and left Frank whimpering at the sudden emptiness. He immediately rolled out of bed, but Frank didn’t have the energy to protest as he laid there engulfed by the euphoria of his afterglow.

Gerard was back a few seconds later, condom discarded and a damp washcloth in hand. He sat down beside Frank and worked to unwind the belt from his wrists with gentle fingers, soothing sweetly over the reddened skin with his palms. Then he dropped the belt over the side of the bed just before he began cleaning off Frank’s stomach, running a hand through his hair all the while. Frank smiled, eyes still shut, as he felt his heart swell with genuine love and affection.

Gerard tossed the washcloth aside once he was finished and settled down into bed. Frank turned towards him and opened his eyes, and Gerard spread his arms invitingly with a smile on his face. Frank hummed, happily snuggling up against his side and resting his head on his shoulder, and Gerard’s arm wrapped securely around Frank’s waist. It felt so warm and safe.

Gerard was the first to break the silence. “You were amazing, you know that?” he whispered.

Frank hummed and nuzzled his face against Gerard’s skin. “You were even better.”

“No way. You have a _talent_ or something.”

Frank chuckled. “I guess you got pretty lucky, then.”

“I guess so.”

And then it was quiet for a long time again. So long that Frank was getting pretty close to falling asleep, not caring that the lights were on and that he still needed to take a shower and get ready for the busy day they had tomorrow. Before he could drift off, however, Gerard spoke again.

“When we get back home, I’m gonna date the fuck out of you.”

Frank snorted. “That’s a little aggressive.”

“Well,” Gerard said with a shrug, “obviously you _like _aggressive.”

Frank cleared his throat and felt his face turn pink. “Okay, fair point.” He paused for a moment. “You actually wanna go out with me?”

“Is that even a question?” Gerard asked. “I’ve wanted to go out with you since, like, the day I met you.”

Frank tilted his head up a bit to look at Gerard, who looked right back with sleepy hazel eyes that Frank would happily lose himself in until the end of time. “I would like that.”

Gerard smiled so brightly it crinkled the corners of his eyes, and he leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Frank’s lips. Even though it was short, it was a wonderfully meaningful one. “Maybe we should get some sleep,” he said in a soft voice.

Frank nodded. He lifted himself up and pulled away from Gerard for a moment so he could twist around and set an alarm on the little digital clock on the nightstand. Without it they would surely oversleep. He grabbed the clock and fumbled with it as he tried to figure out how it worked. “We can just get up early and shower in the morning.”

“We?”

“Yes, we.” Frank finished setting the alarm before he turned off the lamp on the nightstand and snuggled back up against Gerard, pulling the blankets around them both. “And if you don’t want to now, I’m pretty sure I can convince you.”

“I think you’re probably right,” Gerard said. He yawned and pulled Frank a bit closer.

Frank smiled against his skin and let a wave of drowsiness take him over, steadily leading him towards sleep. “I’m just…so glad we get to do all of this together. Being on the road, making music… You make it even better than it already is.”

Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s forehead and held him tight, cherishing him. “Me too. I can’t imagine not having you here.”

And yes, it was sappy as all hell, but Frank absolutely did not care. Actually, he really, really treasured it.

“I love you,” he whispered, not sure how exactly how he meant it yet. It was certainly different from the way he’d said it before, far less platonic, but it was meaningful all the same.

Or maybe, somewhere deep down, he really did know what it meant, but he just hadn’t fully realized it. Maybe that would come later.

“I love you too,” Gerard whispered back, voice soft and warm and just like home. “Goodnight, baby.”

Frank’s heart fluttered, soaring in his chest. “Goodnight, Gee.”

And he knew he was so, so lucky to not only be doing what he loved, but to have someone he adored by his side doing it with him. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep as Gerard’s heart beat beneath his palm and the gentle sound of their breathing tangled together in the air above. And then everything was wonderful, everything was perfect, and it was better than anything Frank ever could have dreamed of.


End file.
